


There's always a first time

by adamcansuckme



Category: Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adultery, Anal Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facial, Light Spanking, Prostitution, Spanking, Squirting, implied adultery, light anal play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamcansuckme/pseuds/adamcansuckme
Summary: Tired of being neglected, you decide to hire a handsome man to give you the attention you need, even though you consider this sort of meetings a great taboo. In the able hands of a professional, you’re about to experience unknown levels of pleasure.





	There's always a first time

You had agreed to meet at the hotel bar and you couldn’t be more nervous as you waited for him to arrive. Oh dear God, why were you doing this? This wasn’t you, this was… someone else… someone… someone who really needed to finally have a good fuck, that’s who you were right now. As you sat on the high stool with your elbows on the bar counter and your face hidden in one hand, you had never felt so embarrassed. Too embarrassed to ever admit to any living soul that you had to appeal to a male escort. Specially because…  _Oh God…_  this was so…  _Oh God…_  You straightened up and brought your glass to your lips, taking a long sip of your drink, (“Something strong. With vodka.”, you had asked the bartender) your eyes closed as you let the alcohol fuel your courage. With a deep sigh, you placed the glass back on the coaster and kept staring at it.

“Ms. Robertson?” You heard a male voice from behind you, and then answered automatically.

“It’s Mrs., actual-” You quickly bit your lips, realizing who was the one talking to you.

“It’s alright.” He chuckled and stepped to your side, sitting around the corner of the bar. “I’m not here to ask questions, love. I can forget you said that.”

As he shifted in his seat and waved to the bartender, you noticed how handsome he was, dressed in black fitted slacks and crisp white shirt with rolled up sleeves and collar unbuttoned. This was all so new to you - you had found a website, picked a description, made contact and set a date, but never really seen a picture and you preferred it that way: the less details, the better. But this… this was more than a nice turn out. As he ordered himself a Jameson, you noticed his chiseled features. The sharp cheekbone, the strong jaw. His nose could only have been sculptured by some Renaissance artist. His auburn wavy hair was styled and yet a bit unruly, neither too short nor too long, and suddenly you caught yourself thinking it was the perfect length to grab and tug on it while he buried his face between your thighs. He took a sip of his whiskey and it gave you time to notice the fresh clean, musky scent that traveled through the air and made you want to fall asleep with your face on his chest-  _Oh God what am I doing!_

“Actually, if you prefer…” He continued, raising his eyebrows and turning those ever so blue eyes to you. “You can give me a fake name. Or none at all, if you will.”

“Yes, that, uh…” Your hand snaked up to curl around your neck. “That would be lovely, thanks. You see, this is my… my first time doing this sort of thing.”

“Oh. Well, in that case…” He leaned closer, letting you notice the light scruff tainting his chin as he whispered in a lower tone. “If you’re too nervous about this darling, we can have a couple of drinks and chat before we go up and I promise I won’t charge for this hour, just the one upstairs.”

“No, pff, that’s not…” You shook your head and decided this was getting ridiculous. “You know what? I’m a big girl, am I not, Mr…?”

You got up and so did he, taking the hint.

“Hiddleston. But call me Tom, please.”

“Well then, Tom, I can take care of myself and I can handle tough situations, so…”

You grabbed your clutch and tumbler and finished your drink at once, smacking your lips when you placed the glass down on the counter again. Turning to him, you put together all your new found courage - or at least the will to get this over with soon - and killed the couple of steps between you two, lightly pressing your body against his.

“Why don’t we take the elevator, go to the room I reserved for us, and have some good old-fashioned fun?”

He opened up the most beautiful and seductive smile you had ever seen and let his hand find its way to the small of your back. He lowered his head and nuzzled your cheeks, his warm breath tickling your skin, while he gently placed a lock of hair behind your ear and whispered against your lips.

“I promise I’ll take good care of you, sweetheart.” And then he kissed you, a sweet but intense kiss that spread a warmth through your chest.

If he weren’t holding you, you would’ve melted into a puddle on the floor. Whatever nervousness was left, now had simply disappeared with that sweet, passionate gesture. You were no expert in male escort behaviour but this was certainly much more than any regular one would do.

“Beth.” You whispered, nearly out of breath.

“What?” He chuckled, creasing his brows.

“My name. You just earned the right to know my name, sweeping me off my feet like that. Gained my trust, if you will.” You were still in his arms, faces half an inch apart as you stared into the crystal blue sea in his eyes. “It’s Bethanie. But everyone calls me Beth.”

He smiled.

“Well then… Beth…”

Tom pulled you closer, pressing you against him and letting you feel a growing bulge poking your lower stomach. He slithered his other hand around your neck and started leaving light, breathy kisses down your jaw until he reached your neck.

“If a kiss got you to tell me your name…” He whispered, but then, as he continued against your ear, his voice turned into a low growling. “I wonder the sorts of things I’ll have to do to make you  _scream mine_.”

Your eyes rolled and your head fell back as you could feel the warm wetness spreading between your legs.  _Oh God yes…_  All this and you hadn’t even started. Still at the hotel bar… People were probably staring at you, this god-like man nearly extracting moans out of you in front of everyone, and you couldn’t care less. Hard to believe moments ago you were one tight ball of nerves.

Dumbstruck, you let him lead you to the lobby and wait for the elevator along with an older couple. Going up, they got out on the second floor, leaving you and Tom riding up to the seventh, and he wasted no time to trap you against the elevator wall, letting his fingers find their way under the hem of your shirt.

“Tom…” You tried, as he kissed your collarbone, not letting you think straight. “The uhm… security cameras…”

“Don’t care.” He muttered against your skin, sucking and scraping his teeth against your neck.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. An elderly woman with a judgemental stare cleared her throat quite loudly as Tom pulled you by your hand and into the hallway. Normally you would blush furiously and die of shame, but this time you couldn’t help but giggle.

“Which room, sweetheart?” He asked.

“This one.”

Sliding the key in the lock, you opened the door widely to enter the room. Before you even had a chance, he was pulling you against him, pressing his hard on against your ass, his hands driving up your stomach to reach your breasts and his lips suckled on the curve of your neck.

“Now, darling… I already know… what you want… what you like… But tell me, sweet, beautiful Beth…” He nibbled on your earlobe and whispered against it, alternating bites and questions. “What do you  _need_?” He let one hand slip between you legs. “How do you want me?” He pulled your hip and pressed his hard cock on your ass. “How should I touch you?” His other hand moved down to your ass and gave it a firm squeeze. “Do you want me to be soft and gentle…” The hand on your ass circled your waist and the one between your thighs traveled all the way up to entangle his fingers in your hair and massage your scalp. “Sweet like when I kissed you down at the bar…” He kissed behind your ear, but then suddenly pulled your lobe between his teeth. “Or rough and naughty?” His voice was sinful and delicious as he gripped your hair and pulled your head back, giving him free access to scrape his teeth down your neck. “Fucking you raw until you forget where you are or how to even walk?”

Breathless, feeling your skin prickle and your panties grow wetter by the second, all you could do was gulp and beg.

“Fuck me.” You panted, and he hummed, pleased. “Please fuck me, Tom. You can do whatever you want to me, just fuck me till my legs are numb.”

He grabbed your arm and quickly spun you around, hissing and squinting his eyes.

“With pleasure, darling.” Hooking his hands under your ass, he lifted you up and carried you to the bed. “Lots of it.”

He placed you down and pulled your top above your head and your skirt down your legs, tossing them on a chair before dipping his head and nuzzling your neck, his light stubble extracting from you a trembling sigh. His hands circled around your back and effortlessly unhooked your bra, and as he gently removed it and dropped it to the floor, he brought his head up to stare at you with the burning gaze of someone who knows what they’re doing. All nervousness and uncertainty were gone when you sat down on the bed and started to move up the mattress, only to have him place a firm and yet gentle grip on your left knee. You stopped where you were, sitting on the edge of the bed and kicking off your shoes, watching his entrancing moves as he took his time unbuttoning his shirt. Shedding it on the chair with your clothes, he removed his belt, shoes and socks, never taking his eyes away from yours. It wasn’t an unknown concept to you that male escorts had chiseled abs, but still your jaw dropped at the lean and yet muscular definition of his body.

He kneeled between your thighs and spread your legs. Leaning down until his face was half an inch from your lace covered pussy, his eyes rolled shut as he breathed in the scent of you, humming with a half smile on his lips. Opening his piercingly blue eyes, Tom stared at you from under his lashes, letting you see the hunger in them. He smiled with bared teeth, and the next thing you knew he had shoved his face against your cunt and sucked on your clit through the damp fabric. It was oddly different, but at the same time incredibly erotic, his eagerness to taste you so pressing that he didn’t even wait to remove your underwear. Your head fell back for a second as you let out a long, lusty moan, but you wanted to see, you needed to watch him eat you, devour you, sucking hard through your panties, the fabric rutting against the sensitive wet skin. You could feel your heart pounding in your chest as you gazed at the scene, breathing heavily and fingers digging into the edge of the mattress.

He used his thumb to pull your underwear to the side, exposing your mound to him before he gave it a good wet lick, from your entrance to your clit and making you bite your lips when he did it again, and again. Each time punctuated by him licking his lips and dragging his teeth on his bottom lip as if he savored every taste and craved the next one. His eyes never left yours, the lust in them hypnotizing you, telling you that there was nothing more delicious than your cunt. Rough moans escaped your throat and you couldn’t help but let your fingers tug on his hair, spurring him on. His lips closed around your clit and he sucked, closing his eyes and humming and relishing your taste. You hissed and breathed out, feeling the telltale pulsing sensation on your bundle of nerves. Both your hands now gripped his auburn curls, your breath quickened and your toes curled. Arching your back and cursing out loud, you felt a shivering blast take over your body in a way you hadn’t felt in years of neglect. So much so your gasped in surprise when the man between your legs began to crawl up your body with open mouth kisses, showing you he had no intention to be done so quickly.

You lay down on the bed, still coming down from your high, as he kissed and nibbled on your mound, your thighs, your stomach, all the while his large hands slid up your waist, gave a firm squeeze on your breasts and kept moving until his fingers grabbed yours and held your arms above your head. He climbed on top of you, and it was the most sensual thing to watch him suck and lick your breasts, moaning against your skin as if you tasted like a decadent dessert. You could feel the large, rock hard bulge against your hip, and it filled you with anticipation. Tom looked up to meet your eyes and flicked his tongue on one nipple, a naughty smile on his lips. He moved up to suck on your neck before whispering in a low growl against your ear.

“I’m not even halfway done, kitten.” With a long, more than pleased moan you sunk your head back against the mattress as you felt him lick your jawline and pull your earlobe between his teeth.

He got on his feet and unbuttoned his pants, opened the zipper and pushed down both slacks and underwear, his massive cock springing free and bobbing a couple of times before Tom wrapped his long fingers around his girth and lazily stroked himself, biting his lip as he looked at your naked figure with hungry eyes. He licked his lip and winked at you, making you feel a tingle in your lower stomach. Walking to the chair with the clothes, he picked a couple of condoms and threw them on the nightstand, keeping one in his hand to rip open with this teeth and sheathe himself before climbing on top of you.

“Wait.” You asked, and Tom stopped, raising his brows. “I want to ride you first.”

You just had to, you couldn’t pass on the opportunity of riding this greek god’s impressive cock. He bared his teeth in a wide smile and leaned back, lying on the bed and looking at you with an inviting glare. You straddled him, feeling the head poking at your entrance. Supporting yourself on his chest, you slowly lowered yourself, feeling his long and thick cock stretching your walls in a deliciously painful way. A breathy mewl left your lips with the overwhelming sensation, while Tom’s eyes rolled  to the back of his head, moaning.

“Oh, yes…” His hands slid up to grip your hips, and he brought his stare back, looking at you from under his lashes. “Ride me, darling. I want you to come all over my cock.”

You smiled, biting your lips and rocking your hips and feeling his thick girth rubbing inside you, hitting spots you’d forgotten you had. Every word that left his lips spurred you on, his grunting and hissing the sexiest sounds ever, his fingers pressing against your thighs. Hearing this incredibly hot man whisper your name between obscenities was the most arousing thing, sure to be the fuel to future masturbating sessions. You let your head fall back, moaning unabashedly, your hands running up your stomach to grab your breasts, pinch your nipples.

“Beth…” He hissed “Oh yess…”

His ragged breathing, his eyes shut and his head thrown back, it all showed you he was truly enjoying this, maybe even nearing an orgasm, so it was no surprise to you when he pulled you down, snaking his hands down to your ass and held you in place to thrust up his hips and take control of the rhythm. You held yourself up on your elbows and stared into his blue eyes, so dark with pleasure. His teeth bared, his breathing heavy, his cock ramming deep inside you… Out of nowhere, he slapped your ass. You yelped and hissed at the sting, but smiled in delight. Once more, this time he slapped the other cheek. He brought a hand up and pressed at your mouth with his middle finger, sliding it in when you opened your lips. You suckled and moaned, drooling all over his finger, while his other hand held you so hard against his thrusting hips you were sure there’d be marks all over your ass. He took his hand from your mouth and in the next second you were gasping with the sudden feeling of his slick finger pressing against your butthole. As he slowly pushed himself inside, second knuckle deep, you arched your body on top of him, throwing your head and nearly screaming in pleasure as your second orgasm took over your body.

Spent with satisfaction, you let yourself fall on top of him, your muscles feeling like goo and your breathing heavy. Your head was resting on his shoulder, your nose picking up the delicious musky scent from this cologne. You felt his hands rest on your waist and a chaste kiss on your shoulder. A pleased hum vibrated in his throat and you raised your head to face a side smirk and a raised eyebrow.

“Do you really think I’m done?” His tone low and mischievous.

Your eyes widened and you leaned back a little, in complete disbelief. Years of neglect and dildos… Why hadn’t you done this before?

“You’re joking.”

Firmly holding you by the waist, Tom pushed himself and turned you both around, staying on top of you and crushing his lips against yours, in an intense, head spinning kiss.

“Am I?” He pressed his persistent hard on against your crotch and you giggled, sighing in disbelief.

He sat up and kneeled between your legs. Grabbing both pillows on the bed, Tom gently raised your hips and placed them under your ass. Hooking his hands behind your knees and placing his cock at your entrance. When he slowly slithered in, you noticed how the difference in the angle created a wonderful friction directly on your g-spot. He pulled your legs up and rested them against his shoulders. Grabbing your ankles as he rolled his hips, it was too good to be true. Clawing at the sheets and calling out to God, you couldn’t believe there was a man trying to make you come for the third time in a row. Yes, you had been praying for a man like this, but this was just  _extraordinary_. The firm and constant rhythm of his hips, the smooth sensation of his cock sliding in… and out… in… and out… the perfect pressure hitting your spot, the sight of his statuesque figure framed by your legs, it all had you squirming in blissful waves of ecstasy. He dropped his hands, one to your lower stomach and the other between your thighs, his thumb reaching between your lips. As his left hand pressed down on you, the right one drew quick patterns on your clit. You had never felt such a sensation before, and with a deep breath you shamelessly let out a wanton cry filled with greedy satisfaction. You had never felt this fantastic, and you wanted more. For a quick second you freaked out, as it felt like you immediately “had to go”, but before you knew it had all turned into this a total body experience, the contractions spreading all over you with a very intense and burning sensation.

“Oh, fuck yeah!” Tom suddenly moaned loudly, his fingers sinking into your stomach, and when you looked down to stare as his beautiful face contorted in pleasure with his mouth in a perfect O shape, you realized you were squirting up your own thighs and his stomach.

For a moment you had no idea what to do. Your body still felt shaky and heavy, your orgasm fluttering through you in waves. Tom stared at you, mouth gaping and you couldn’t read his expression - and even though you barely knew the guy, you felt extremely nervous and somewhat embarrassed.

“I… I’ve never done this before.” You stuttered. As the intense sensations had faded, you regained conscience of other sensations in your body and noticed his cock was still hard inside you. Mortified by having done such a nasty, naughty thing, you didn’t pay much attention to what that meant.

“Well, there’s always a first…” He said, raising his brows and cocking his head. Then, with a wicked smile and excited eyes, he said. “Let’s do it again.”

He angled his hips and thrust hard and deep, pressing at your g-spot and making you yelp in surprise. Wonderful and impossible, that’s what this was. So many questions rushed through your head, but it was hard to search for answers when Tom fucked you fast and deep, his hands pressing down on your inner thighs and before you knew it the tight sensation was coiling inside you again. You legs were trembling, you clawed at the sheets and from your mouth came long, almost howl-like moans. He took his right hand from your thigh and placed the palm on your lower stomach, pressing against you while his thumb rubbed against your clit. Sooner than the first time you felt the strong, clear spasms spreading like electricity all over your body, this time a little more intense.

 _“OH MY GOD! YES! FUCK TOM YES! FUCK! TOOOOM!”_ You screamed his name repeatedly, your body shivering in tremendous ecstasy.

Tom moaned loudly between heaving breaths, his brow creased and jaw slack. He removed his hand from your center but kept thrusting inside you, close to his own release, and while you came down from such a powerful orgasm, he looked down at you with hungry eyes and hissed between his teeth. 

“I wanna come in your mouth.”

“Fuck yeah.” You bit your lip, watching him remove himself from you and the condom, moving up to your side and hastily stroking himself, his other hand grabbing at the headboard for support.

What a gorgeous sight it was, his face contorting - brows furrowed, eyes shut, mouth gaping, sweat dripping, veins popping and a beautiful flush reddening his cheeks. You licked your lips and opened your mouth and soon enough, with a strangled cry of pleasure, he spilled his load on you. He aimed for the mouth, but it spurted over your chin and cheeks, running down the sides of your face hot and sticky. You swallowed what you could and licked around your lips to catch as much as possible.

“So fucking beautiful…” He muttered, sitting on the bed.

As you slowly sat up, still spent from such an overwhelming experience, Tom reached for a box of tissues and started to gently clean your face.

“Seriously?” You chuckled.

“Just because I can fuck like an animal doesn’t mean I don’t know how to treat a girl right. I’m a gentleman.”

You smiled and looked at the small clock on top of the nightstand.

“Time’s up.” You sighed. “Can I call you again?”

Tom smiled and brought his hand up to cup your cheek softly .

“You can call me whenever you want, love.” He says, leaning in and placing a quick kiss on your lips. Getting up, he picks up his pants and finds a business card in one of the pockets. “Just text a time and a place and we’ll make arrangements.”

-

Thomas slipped his arms into the sleeves of his grey wool-blend peacoat, tipped the young woman who had checked it for him at the front of the hotel bar and called for a taxi. As he waited in the street, rocking back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pockets, his phone buzzed.

_Same place, same time, next week.  
Can’t wait._


End file.
